Threats, Malfoys, & Secrecy
by bababooski
Summary: Ignoring her threats to disappear, Hermoine attends her last year of Hogwarts after the war. But when the letters continue to come, why is it the only person she can confide in, none other than Draco Malfoy? Sorry! REALLY bad at summaries but please, R&R! My first Dramoine!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Dramoine! So please R&R and don't hesitate to share any ideas; I'm open to all! **

**Chapter 1**

****The sun blazed through Hermoine's curtains as it did any other late summer's morning. Normally, she would just throw a pillow over he head, squeeze her eyes shut, and doze back off to sleep. But this morning, there was no chance of that happening; not with Ron and Harry banging on her door, demanding her to wake up and make them more off her "deliciously strange muggle breakfast recipes", and and an owl pecking at her window waiting to be let in. Hermoine could live with making Ron and Harry wait, but she'd feel terrible making that poor owl wait outside the windows for her to open them and let it in. With more loud bangings on the door and another loud COO from the owl, Hermoine huffed and sat up in bed. Looking at her clock, she saw it only read 9:30AM.

"Ugh!" she groaned.

She hopped up and made her way to the window. The moment she unlatched it, the owl pushed through and flew around the room a couple times like a maniac and finally placed itself down on her bed. Hermoine walked over to it and took hold of an envelope half way sticking out of its beak.

"Curious," she muttered, not recognizing the owl.

She tugged at the envelope when it didn't let go right away and the owl snapped at her and swooped out of the room. Hermoine gasped and dropped the envelope addressed to her on her bed as she examined her finger; it was dripping a few droplets of blood. Another loud knock on the door erupted.

"C'mon Hermoine! Wake up already! Harry and I are hungry! Make us some of those wapples again! Those were good!"

"Ron! They're called 'waffles', not 'wapples'," Harry corrected.

"Whatever, Harry," Ron scoffed. "Hermoine, if you don't open the door in 5 seconds, we're coming in!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Hermoine muttered to herself.

"5, 4, 3, 2"

Before Ron could reach 1, a female voice popped up.

"Harry, Ron! Leave her alone! For all you know, she may be indecent. Would you really want to walk in on her then?" Ginny snapped at the boys.

"What?! No! Of course not!" Harry said, disturbed of the thought of walking in on his sisterly figure with the possibility of her being indecent.

There was no clear reply from Ronald though. Hermoine heard him stammer a few times and the awkward tension forming from the hallway outside the guest room she was staying at was practically paining her! With one more loud huff, Hermoine shoved her envelope under her pillow, tied her bushy brown hair in a ponytail, and opened the door to see Harry, Ginny, and a red-faced Ron standing outside her door pointing fingers and quietly snapping at each other.

When they noticed Hermoine with her eyebrows raised, they stopped immediately. Smiles broke upon all their faces, especially Ginny's- who pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"HERMOINE! OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Ginny!" Hermoine exclaimed. "Can't. Breathe."

Ginny let go, relentlessly.

"I'm sorry! It's just that since I was gone in Bulgaria the for the past week in which you arrived, I haven't seen you! How are you? What have you been up to? Have you gone shopping recently? I just discovered this new store in Diagon Ally which has just the absolute BEST-"

"Ginny! Shut up!" Ron said, irritated with her rambling.

Ginny just replied with sticking her tongue out at her brother. Harry and Hermoine laughed at the brother and sister. Hermoine gave Ginny a light hug and said, "It's fine, Gin. I've been great! But what about you?! I mean, Bulgaria? That must've been amazing! You've got to tell me about it. I read read the other day in the Quibbler that there are new studies being done down there that can change everything we know about magical creatures as we know it! Oh, the theories were all so fascinating!"

"Oh, Hermoine, you haven't changed a bit since first year."

Blush began to sneak upon her cheeks and she glanced at the ground embarrassed.

"Ron, Harry, go away. Hermoine and I have to catch up!" Ginny said shooing away the boys.

Hermoine laughed thankfully at Ginny's actions as two of her best friends left pouting and sending daggers at Ginny.

"Just make sure to make our wapples!" Ron said when he was around the conner.

"Wapples!" Harry corrected.

Ginny and Hermoine laughed at Ron and Harry as they walked back to Hermoine's room and plopped down on her bed.

"So, really," Ginny said. "How've you been? Have your nightmares stopped yet?"

Hermoine looked down sullenly and then back up at Ginny, her eyes now holding tears.

"Oh, my dear!" Ginny exclaimed, wiping away the tears about to drip out of Hermoine's eyes.

"They're not as intolerable anymore, but they still surface every now and then," Hermoine said, lying through her teeth, trying to sound strong and make Ginny feel better.

The truth is, they've been getting worse. She'd been getting them about every other night or so. The only reason nobody has heard them when she was at home was because her parents were still in Austraila and now that she was here at the Weasley's, she had to place a silencing charm around her room. The last thing she'd want was to wake people up with her screams, making her sound vulnerable, weak, broken. Deep down though, that's exactly what she knew she was. But she could barely admit that to herself, much less Ginny, Harry, or Ron.

"Have you been getting much sleep, then?" Ginny asked, trying to sound sensitive.

Hermoine nodded, but Ginny knew her well enough to tell that she was lying then at least.

Chuckling, Ginny smiled sadly at Hermoine and whispered, "Liar."

Hermoine returned Ginny's sad smile and shrugged.

"Lay down," Ginny said.

Hermoine did as told, her face on her pillow, and she could feel Ginny scratching her back humming a peaceful tune to her.

"My mum used to sing this to me when I had nightmare's after the Chamber of Secrets. Just rest, hun."

Hermoine smiled to herself, wondering how she ended up with such an amazing friend. Suddenly, she remembered having stuck an envelope under her pillow. Trying to ignore it, curiosity got to her and she quietly slipped it out from under her. She glanced up and saw Ginny closing her eyes, rocking back and forth, still scratching her back, and humming that soft, kind melody. Hermoine took that time to open read the envelope which was entitled to a "Hermoine Jean Granger". After taking the small piece of parchment out from the envelope and setting it aside, she read it.

_Hermoine Jean Mudblood Granger-_

_We're sure you and your little blood traitor friends feel better now; maybe safe even? Do you feel equal now? Don't. Don't get used to this, you filthy piece of dirt. You're no better than cockroach. And if you and your lot don't save yourselves now and disappear, we'll be glad to help you out. Take this as your only warning and leave our world. You don't belong and if you even try to go back to Hogwarts, you will____be sorry. And keep in mind, if you don't leave now, we will find you._

_-Your superior_

With a sharp intake of breath Hermoine panicked for a moment and then tried to hold her composure. No, this is not an actual threat. It's just another hate letter from another pure blood. It's meaningless, just like the others. There's no need to make a big deal out of this. It's nothing. Hermoine tried to reassure herself. But she couldn't ignore a pain feeling in her gut. Could this one be different?

"Hermoine? Are you okay?" Ginny asked, sensing Hermoine's sudden discomfort.

"Yes. I am. I'm actually feeling a lot better. Thank you, Gin."

"Awe, no problem, Sweetie. Tell you what, why don't you take a quick nap now and try to rest and I'll make those waffles for the guys. I think I saw the recipe in the kitchen."

With that, she left Hermoine in her room to sleep. But she didn't sleep, not for the next few days until she was on the Hogwarts express ready to complete her last year with her best friends. One year, that's all she had to get through, and then it would all truly feel over. But until then, she couldn't shake away what this last letter had said and who wrote it. Who did write it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! The first chapters are never the best, but I'll try to make them good! I have so many twists in my mind right now to use for this story, it's insane! Anyways, here's the second chapter; Enjoy and remember R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

The whistle on the train blew and Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny all looked out the window to see Mrs. Weasley teary-eyed, waving them off just like it was first year all over again; as if nothing had changed. Only everything had changed.

Hermoine's mind drifted off through all the adventures that Ron, Harry, and her have gone through. Starting with Harry saving the Stone all the way to a few months ago when Harry brought down Voldemort with the help from her and Ron. Hermoine's mind then flashed back to the kiss between her and Ron in the Chamber of Secrets after destroying one of the final Horcruxes. She couldn't deny she felt something between them, but could it be the something she was looking for? They haven't talked about what had happened yet and she could only wonder if Ron felt the same way. Sure, everyone assumed they were together, but neither of them confirmed it. Ron would just turn tomato red every time somebody would ask him and Hermoine could never think of a response. She would just stammer and ramble on without giving any response. She came to wondering if they would ever confront each other about the kiss.

"'Moine?"

Hermoine snapped her head back up and realized she was staring at the ground for quite some time.

"I'm sorry," she said. "What was that?"

"I asked," Harry said clearly, "if you think Malfoy will show back up again this year."

Before Hermoine could answer, Ginny scoffed, "HA! I'd be surprised! After everything he did, I don't think-"

"You don't think what, Weaslett?" Malfoy's cool voice appeared.

Everybody turned their heads to see him standing at the compartment door with Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Goyle all standing behind him, a cool look on his stone hard face. Goyle was staring intently at Hermoine.

"Oh, please. Don't let me stop you. I'm curious, though. What were you going to say?"

"Nothing," Hermoine said quickly for Ginny. She'd never admit this to anyone, but after what happened at the Manor, she was afraid of Malfoy. When she was being tortured, he had done nothing. He just stayed in the corner, face expressionless. If he didn't have the humanity to do anything then, she was only confident that his lack of humanity could drive him to do anything unimaginable.

"Awe, don't be that way, Granger," Malfoy said, smirking and walking close to her. He rubbed his thumb against Hermoine's chin and she turned her head away from him, disgusted and uncomfortable. "Please, do tell. I'm always in for a good laugh."

Hermoine did the best she could to give him a ferocious glare.

"C'mon, Granger! Don't be like that," Malfoy fake-pouted.

"Leave her alone, ferret!" Ron said, standing up. "Sod off!"

"Oh! Found your voice now, did you, Weasel? I see all it takes is for me to talk to your little girlfriend here."

Rons face reddened then Ginny piped up saying, "Just leave, Malfoy. Nobody wants to talk to you."

"As you wish, my Weasel," Malfoy said, dramatically bowing. This earned a loud laugh and applause from his gang around him. When coming up from his bow, he smirked at them and then left, chuckling to himself.

"Can you believe it! The nerve of that stupid death eater!" Ginny exclaimed. "How can you let him even do something like that to you?"

"Ginny's right, 'Moine. It's one thing to let him talk to you, but for him to do so much to lay a finger on you is way to far!" Harry said.

"Let me choose me battles, guys. Please," Hermoine pleaded.

"Whatever you say," they all said.

"I'm going to find Luna. I want to ask her about this one article from the Quibbler," Hermoine said.

Harry and Ron looked at her questioningly and Ginny said, "About some new theories involving magical creatures," clarifying it for them.

"Ahhh," they nodded understanding.

Hermoine left the compartment and searched for Luna.

Hermoine's POV:

I was pretty glad to leave. The air in there just felt so stuffy and it's nice to get my mind off everything. And Malfoy had just set me off edge when he stroked my chin. I would have done something to him if I hadn't felt a weird shock jolt through me. I could see it in his eyes too, he felt something. It reminded me of the the shock I felt when Ron and I had kissed but this was different. It was weird. Maybe it was weird to have an enemy like him make skin contact.

I continued to walk past more and more compartments, not yet having any luck of finding Luna Lovegood until I suddenly heard someone called my name from behind.

"Granger!"

I whipped around to see Gregory Goyle behind me, making long strides toward me. I notice how since the war he isn't as chubby, but more muscular and more hard looking. He cut his hair shorter and his eyes stand out more now. He keeps walking to me, not breaking eye contact. I stand my ground, not sure what to expect from (ex?) death eater and former/ current tormenter.

"What?" I snapped at him. I have to keep my composure. I am in no way going to accept any crap from this man anymore.

He didn't stop walking my way until he was only inches away. I could feel his breath on my face, as I continued to stand my ground. He leaned down until his lips were right next to my ear. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"I was wondering, you know, since you're not really worth anything, it's pretty easy to assume you don't know what great things there are in life."

"And please oh great pureblood! Do tell what I am missing out!" I spat at him, with sarcasm dripping off every word. Goyle seemed to dismiss it as he carried on.

"Well, with a wizard like me. I can maybe make you worth something. I mean, it'll take a lot of work, but hey, I'll always be here to show you a good time." He said with a wink.

"Excuse me?!" I snapped, shocked at what he just said. "Are you meaning to tell me-"

"It doesn't even have to mean a thing," Goyle continued on whispering in my ear. More shivers ran down my spine. "It's just that, I've noticed you look a little more sophisticated; in more places than one," he added looking me up and down.

I've had enough, completely taken aback by what he had just spoken to me! I took a step back and as hard as I could, slapped him across the face. Goyle stumbled back a few feet before recovering and registering what had just happened, his face looking positively furious!

"You stupid, filthy mudblood!" Goyle said, seething. He took two big steps towards me and before I had time to react, I found myself on the ground, my jaw practically instantly numb with pain.

"Oye! Goyle! What the hell are you doing, mate?!" I heard Malfoy yell at his friend, his footsteps sounding closer.

I looked up and thought, "Oh great. Just what I need." But to my surprise, when Malfoy reaches us, he doesn't laugh at me, nor does he jeer and mock me like his normal self. No, I hear him yell at Goyle.

"I told you not to touch her!" "Leave her alone!" "I don't want to see you by her again." " . .Compartment."

None of this made any sense and yet all of it was coming out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. Was he sticking up for me? No, he couldn't be. He must have some sort of an angel! Why is he doing this?

Pretty soon, I heard Goyle walking away muttering under his breath and cursing Malfoy. When I looked up, I saw Malfoy kneeling by me. I jumped back at his sudden close proximity and he chuckled.

"Goyle gotcha good, didn't he?" Malfoy said examining my law line. I turned my head away from him so he couldn't see the damage done to me by his friend.

"Go away, Malfoy," I snapped at him. "I didn't need you here."

"Oh but you did. You see, Granger, you may be good with a wand, but Goyle is one to pick a muggle fight, regardless whether it's with a male or female. You should see how many times he and Parkinson get at it- it's not like he can ever win against her though, she's tougher than she looks."

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" I snapped at him again.

His face hardened as if he suddenly realized he was in the presence of Hermoine Granger, Harry Potter's best friend and helper of the downfall of Voldemort- in whom all his beliefs were.

"I need to talk to you." he said seriously.

"I'm sure you do. But My friends are waiting for me and I am not in the mood for your insults today. Or any day really. I've put up with them all through my Hogwarts career and I can't do it this year, okay? So can you please just leave me alone?"

Malfoy nodded slowly and stood up. He held out a hand for me to use in assistance of standing up. I simply stuck my nose up at him and pushed myself up on my own. In the process though, my hand naturally back further than it should've. Did I sprain it on the fall down? I knew pain showed on my face, but I did my best to make it look as unnoticeable as possible. I could see Malfoy flinch, noticing me pain, but ignored him.

When I got up, I shoved past him, in hope to be intimidating, but failed drastically as I lost my balance and toppled over. As I was ready to be acquainted with the floor once more, I shut my eyes tight and tensed all my muscles, but to my surprise, nothing happened. Carefully, I opened my eyes and gasped to find myself in Malfoy's arms. He looked at me, eyebrows fixed and a strange look in his eyes. I tried studying them, to all these possibilities of emotions he could be holding flying by my mind, but before I could choose one that fit his expression, his face hardened and was replaced by a cold look again. He shoved my off him and I stumbled back to the wall, finding my balance.

"Watch your step, Granger. I'm not always going to be around to catch you." And with that, he left me standing alone in the middle of the hallway, dumbfounded by his last comment. He's not always going to be around to catch me. What is that supposed to mean?


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys! Things are going to begin getting really interesting from here! I'm even getting myself really excited here with all my ideas! And please, remember to R&R!**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning at breakfast, I sat across from Ron, laughing amusedly while he shoveled food into his mouth by the handful.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're eating like a barbarian!"

Harry and I laughed at her comment. Ginny was always first to comment on how much she was disgusted by Ron's table manners- or lack there of.

"At least eat a little less so you have the ability to close your mouth while chewing!" she pleaded.

Ron mumbled something incoherent and sprayed the rest of us with chewed up egg and bacon. Ginny and I jumped out of our seats, appalled and feeling absolutely gross! Harry, however, laughed harder at this, but then receiving a smack from Ginny, he stopped immediately.

"Harry!" she scoleded.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Gin." he apologized. "Ron! That's gross. You should really try to lighten the load before spitting it out at people."

This comment from Harry made Ron's reddened face twist up most unfortunate looking. Then with positively no warning at all, his mouth spilled open and all the remaining food, flooded out of his mouth as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"EWW!" Ginny and I squealed, getting sprayed on even more now.

We heard the entire great hall howl in laughter at this, our faces (including Ron and Harry) turning a bright shade of red. I glanced around to look for at least one person not laughing at us but had no luck. Then regretfully, l spun my head around at the Slytherin table, not sure what to expect, to see everybody dying of laughter- everybody that is, except Malfoy. No, he was just smirking at me. It wasn't his usual smirk though. This one looked more playful. We made eye contact for not even two seconds before he broke it and I felt somebody shaking my shoulders.

"Hermoine!" I heard Ginny say my name frusterated.

"Sorry, Ginny. What?"

"I said, we have to go and shower now, quickly before class begins!"

"How much longer is that?" I asked, suddenly worried I may be late for class on the very first day!

"In 35 minutes! Come on!" she said as she pulled my hand and led me out of the Great Hall.

I turned my head back to see if Malfoy was still in his seat, smirking at me, but he wasn't; as a matter of fact, he wasn't even in his seat! Where was he though?

No. Why do I care where he is? It's not like a I want to know. As long as he leaves me alone, that's all that matters.

Ginny and I turned a corner and were about to go up the stairs where the girls showers were when somebody popped up in front of us out of nowhere. He was tall, lean, pale, blonde, and had very piercing silver eyes; eyes that looked like they could look into your soul and know everything about you without actually knowing you. But does he? Does he know me? Why is he looking at me like that? Wait! Why is he even here?!

"Malfoy," Ginny snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"In case you've forgotten, Weaslett, I go to school here," he said while looking down at his nails, as if he were admiring them.

"You know what she meant," I said, not in the mood to play games with Malfoy, not when my tardiness depended on it!

"Oh, fine, Granger. I simply wanted to go on a mere stroll around the halls before I was stuck in class all day long."

"Then why don't you go along and continue your walk?" I asked, ignoring my irritation that flared up the way he talked about class. He made it sound like it was more of a burden!

"That is a good question," Malfoy replied, meeting me eyes.

I broke quickly broke eye contact as I was struck with joy. But I couldn't help but allow a small smile to appear on my face. Wait, did he just complement me? My smile instantly turned into a frown as I began to wonder why Draco Malfoy would give me, Hermoine Granger a compliment.

Draco's POV:

"There's a reason why they call her the brightest witch of our age," the Weaslett said proudly. "Now stop blocking our path. We need to go and shower before class starts!"

"Oh! Shower! Am I invited?" I asked, wiggling my eye brows. I looked over to Granger and gave her a wink. I really needed her to pull me aside so I can talk to her alone. But she didn't. She just blushed cutely insanely at what I said. Wait, cutely? No. She just blushed and her hair, if possible grew bushier. The Weaslett on the other hand scowled at me.

Soon enough, Granger found her words and said, "Malfoy! Ginny has a boyfriend!"

"Yes, yes, yes. And you have Weasley. The entire bloody wizarding world knows. It was just a joke. Lighten up, Granger," I rolled my eyes.

She gasped at this and said, "Ginny, I'll meet you there, ok?"

Ginny looked at her cautiously and then glared at me, but nevertheless nodded and continued walking. Thank Merlin, Granger! Took you long enough to get rid of her! I smirked at her and she returned it with a scowl.

"Listen here, Malfoy. Ron and I are not together, nor will we ever be together" A leap of joy filtered through me for some reason when she said that. It was probably because it's nice knowing the little Weaselbee will be all alone forever. "but he is still one of my best friends and if you ever mock him and make any jokes about he and I being together again, I'll hex you 'til the end of the world and so help me, I will make you _wish_ you were as fortunate as a muggle, do you hear me?" she said quiet and slow, yet very menacing.

I was very surprised at this new Granger in front of me. She's never stood up to me like this (unless you count third year) and the way she did, it was almost attractive, I can't deny that.

"Yes, Granger, I understand" I said, a pretend yawn slipping out of my mouth. "But listen. I was serious on the train. I _need _to talk to you."

"About what, Malfoy? What is it that's so important you need to talk to me about?!"

"I can't say it now!"

"Why not?"

"Just listen to me, Granger," I gritted through my teeth. Why did she always make things so hard? "I'll send you an owl with a place and time for you to meet me."

And with that, I left her just like I had on the train.

* * *

Hermoine was back in the common room late the following night with Ron and Harry after everybody else had gone to bed. They were sitting on the couches in front of the roaring fire. It may still be summer, but the castle has been very cold lately and all the common rooms have been using thier fireplaces.

"Oh, Ron," Hermoine started. "Please don't tell me that's dessert you brought back with you from dinner?"

"What?" Ron replied innocently. "I knew I'd get hungry again, so I brought back a snack. I was being prepared, Hermoine. You should be proud of me," he said, smiling to himself for thinking ahead.

A laugh escaped Hermoine's mouth as she said, "Very true, Ron! I'm quite proud of you."

"However, it's not hard to predict," Harry said. "You're always hungry, mate."

"Oh, shut up, Harry!"

All three of them broke out in laughter untill a little tapping sound echoed around. Ron, Harry, and Hermoine looked around to find the source of the noise. They got up and began wondering around the room. Hermoine was examining a bookshelf in the corner and Harry was just glancing everything over as he walked in circles around the common room.

Ron- who went by the window- said, "Look, Hermoine! There's an owl here for you."

"An owl?" Hermoine asked, curiously.

"Who would send you an owl at this hour of night?" Harry asked, just as curious as Hermoine.

"I don't know," Hermoine answered truthfully.

"Wait a second!" Ron interjected. "Why wouldn't they just send the post to you this morning at breakfast, like everybody else?"

"Ron, I think the question is why didn't the owl come until now," Harry said suspiciously.

"Oh! Come off it, guys!" Hermoine said. "It's just an owl! Sure it may be curious, but it doesn't mean there's a motive behind this all."

Hermoine made her way over to Ron, as did Harry, who was holding the owl. It was only when she was standing right next to him, did she recognize something; the owl. It was the same one that deleivered the last threatening message to her. And it was back.

_Okay, stay calm, Hermoine_, She told herself. _The owl probably is just another one that resembles the last one to extreme measures. It's just a coincidence. _

"Hermoine," Harry said. "Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah! Sorry.. I was just..err... thinking about something!" Hermoine responded, realizing she held a sour looking face.

"Ha!" Ron laughed out loud. "How rare!"

Harry and Hermoine giggled; Harry for the humor of Ron's joke but Hermoine out of nervousness.

"Here's the letter," Ron said to Hermoine, handing her the letter before letting go of the owl.

Hermoine took it. Holding her breath, she opened it and read:

_Hermoine Jean Mudblood Granger,_

_We see you have returned to Hogwarts, ignoring our previous letter. Huge mistake- on your part. But don't worry. You are going to make it up to us before you finally listen to our warnings. You see, Mudblood, we have eyes and ears everywhere. We know who you are, where you are, who you're with, and who you care about. You should do well to remember that, you filthy piece of trash. We do not give out very many warnings- especially without consequences. Just wait, Mudblood...And be prepared._

_-Your Surperior._

Hermoine, folded the letter and tucked it in her robes, hands trembling and looked up at Ron and Harry.

"What is it?" they asked.

"N- nothing. Just Professor McGonagal. S- she needs to see me. I guess it u- urgent," Hermoine stuttered.

"Well," Harry said suspiciously, "I suppose you better go find her." He gestured to the door.

Hermoine nodded, still trembling as she ran out the common room door; but not to Professor McGonagal's office, but to library; the only place she could think. And now, she had to think. Who could be doing this to her?


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this chapter is going to be a bit longer! I couldn't help myself!...And 2,000+ words later, here you go! (PS- Remeber to R&R and remember, I'm open to all thoughts and opinions!)**

**Chapter 4**

Half way to the library, Hermoine had wished she grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak. She had to stop herself multiple times from turning around and getting it. _He'll ask why I need it,_ Hermoine thought. _Besides, I know my way around the library better than anybody. I know the aisles to hide in if necessary... But there shouldn't be anybody down there anyways at this hour. No, there will be no problem. _

She entered the library, but froze after passing the first study table. What was she doing here? At the time when she rushed out of the common room, she had thought this to be the place to go and clear her mind... But how? She's always come here for one purpous, books. Whether the books were used for research, or to pass time by, or what; that had always been her reason to come here to the library. And her initial instinct after reading that terrible letter was to come here. But do what? It's not as if books were going to help her face these threats.

Sighing in frusteration, Hermoine walked all the way to the table in the back corner of the library that, in her opinion, had the best view to watch a clear, stary night; like tonight. She pulled out her chair and sat down, slumping forward onto the table. She propped her head on her arm and just stared into the dark night sky. Everything just seemed so peaceful and perfect on a night like this. Hermoine could just tell by looking out the window how clean the air would be and she could just imagine a slight cooling breeze blowing through her thick, unruly hair.

This isn't the first time she had a that fantacy, but that was in fact what she would most likely dream about- at least that's what she most likely _used_ to dream about. Now just about every other night, it was the same awful nightmare. She was captured and trapped in the Malfoy Manner with Bellatrix scarring her forearm and giving her the cruciartis curse. Hermoine cringed at the memory while a single, hot, lonely tear trickled down her face. She wondered if the nightmare would ever go away.

Moments later, Hermoine found herself rubbing her hand over the word _Mudblood_ etched into her arm. She often found herself doing this lately when she got nervous or scared. Most of the time, she didn't even notice she was even doing it! But somebody knifed that word into her skin; Mudblood. That's all she was thought of by most of the purebloods and even half bloods (anybody really who supported Voldemort); a Mudblood. The war was now over and You-Know-Who has fallen; yet that doesn't change a thing. No matter what, people will hold onto their prejudices and no matter what, to certain people, that's all she was; a Mudblood. Filth. A pebble on the bottom of a shoe. Mudd. She wondered if some pure-bloodes even considered her human.

And now there was somebody out there. And that somebody is out to get her.

_But wait a minute,_ Hermoine thought. _It's not just one person! No! Whomever it was that wrote that continuously used the word "we" and "us". It's more than one person. It's a group!_

"A group," Hermoine found herself whisper.

Just then, she heard the echo of a book falling to the ground and somebody quietly curse in frustration. For a moment, Hermoine frozed, afraid she was about to be caught by Filtch. But, no. It wouldn't be Filtch! It couldn't! There was no sign of Mrs. Norris. Hermoine felt some jolt of bravery as she was determined to find out who would be here at this time. She stood up from her seat quietly and listened carefully. She could hear footsteps running the opposite direction of her.

"Who's there!" Hermoine demanded. She meant to sound brave, but she couldn't help but to quiver as she spoke. She waited for a moment to give the person a chance to say something. When nobody spoke, Hermoine said, "I know you're there. Show yourself!"

Silence.

"Show yourself!" she yelled even louder. "Come on! Show yourself, God Damnit!" Hermoine cried.

Once again, nobody spoke. She fell back down to the table and hid her headd in her arms. Fear had begun to strike through her veins as she thought back to the threat. Was this them? Were they coming to get her? Or was this just their "eyes and ears"? It didn't matter who it was because no matter what, she had reached her breaking point. She broke.

* * *

"Aye! Hermoine! Wake up!" called a distant voice, shaking Hermoine by the shoulders.

"10 more minutes," she pleaded and turned her head to opposite way.

_Bad idea!_ rang a voice in her head as her world of restful darkness was suddenly taken over by the noisy light of day.

"Ugh! What time is it," Hermoine asked the voice next to her.

"It's just about breakfast time, actually. I had to come in to find a book for class, and I saw you here. You gave me a heartattack for a moment there, Hermoine! For a second I thought you were dead!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermoine asked as she sat up from an uncomfortable position. She gasped in surprise to find herself in the library at a table. Then last night came flooding back into her memory. "Ohh..," she said.

Next to her, as she could tell was a guy. She looked up at him and squinted her eyes, sight blurry. After she rubbed them, her eyesight became clear and she looked up to find this guy next to her to be Seamus Finnigan. His eyes widened for a moment, taking in the sight of Hermoine.

"You look terrible, Hermoine!" he gasped.

"Yeah, well, I didn't sleep very well last night," Hermoine replied.

"You fell asleep here? In the library?"

"So it would appear."

He offered Hermoine a hand and she took it. He pulled her up from the chair and watched her stretch, curiously. Hermoine shot him a kind smile in return.

* * *

"You had Harry and Ron worried about you," Seamus said, walking down the halls with Hermoine.

"Oh! Shoot! I forgot about them!" Hermoine exclaimed, mentally slapping herself. How coudl she forget about Ron and Harry?! They were probably up all night waiting for her to return.

"It's fine. I told them I'd keep an eye out for you. I suppose it's no shock to find you in the library," he nudged Hermoine and smiled. She, in return, laughed, but not a genuine laugh. She thought about Seamus and how he was a half blood and thought again about how there were half bloods serving Voldemort.

"Seamus?" Hermoind said.

"Yes?" he asked, looking down at her.

"What do you think of me?"

"Erhh," he replied, confusedly.

"I mean, as a person. How do you see me?"

"Honestly, I think you're a great gal! I mean, you're brought down You-Know-Who for Merlin's sake! You are the brightest witch of our age, Hermoine. You want to know what I think of you as a person? I think you're beautiful, smart, funny, brave. And actually, lately, I've been meaning to ask you something. You see-"

"Oh look who it is!" Hermoine heard a voice sneer from behind her.

Hermoine inwardly shuddered, remembering that voice whisper in her ear, that breath tickle down her throat. It was suffocating. And now it was back.

"It's the mudblood! And who's this with her?" Goyle said, walking up to them with Pansy Parkinson in his shadow.

"Watch it, mate," Seamus warned.

"Or what?" Goyle asked, amused, a glint in his eye that looked familiar to me as he and Seamus were now face to face.

"You bloody know what." Seamus replied. "Just go away and don't call Hermoine that name. Now get!"

"I don't need to listen to you," Goyle said, moving closer to Seamus.

Before Hermoine knew what she was doing, she uquickly slipped in between her friend and Goyle. She would not allow him to get in a fight with Goyle. She wouldn't let him get hurt defending her.

"Just leave us alone, Goyle," Hermoine snapped at him, shooting him death glares.

"How's that jaw of yours doing, Granger?" Goyle whispered. He then leaned in close so I could feel his breath against my skin again as he said, "My offer still stands. I know you won't turn it down. I have a free period today at 2:30. What do you say, I'll meet ya then?" he winked at me.

_If only I had breakfast already, I could have opted the chance to throw up on him!_ Hermoine thought as she pouted.

"I don't think so." she snapped at him.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. You'll come to me soon enough... Or I'll have to come to you, Mudblood," Goyle snapped, clutching my Hermoine's with a tight grip. She could feel Seamus's presence take a forceful step forward when just in time, a sound echoed through our ears.

"Hermoine!" Hermoine heard voice call from down the corrider.

She looked around and an instant smile widely pressed its way across my face as she saw Ron and Harry run run way.

"Listen, Goyle," Hermoine said, spitting out his name with venom. "You better let go of my arm this very second or my friends will hex you like there is no tomorrow. And if you ever lay a hand on me again, so help me-"

Without having to say another word, Goyle let go of her arm and shoved past her, Pansy doing the same (only she muttered a few unkind words to Hermoine as well). It didn't take long befor Harry and Ron caught up to her and Seamus.

"What was going on there?" Ron asked.

"You shoulda heard the things he said to Hermoine!" Seamus exclaimed.

"It was nothing. I could handle it," Hermoine muttered.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing! Just please leave it, guys!"

With that, she left to go find Ginny and join her for breakfast. As she ran off though, she could hear Seamus angrily mutter a few things to Harry and Ron. No doubt, she thought, he was telling them about their encounter with Goyle and Parkinson.

* * *

"So, where were you last night?" Ginny asked Hermoine at breakfast.

"Library," Hermoine answered. "I guess I fell asleep in there."

"Blimey, Hermoine! It's only been one day!"

"I know, I know."

"Don't look now, but Ferret over there keeps staring at you," Ginny said sourly, nodding her heads toward Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

Hermoine turned her head back to see him smirk at her. Her cheeks turned red and she looked away.

"Okay! What was that?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I don't know," Hermoine answered honestly.

"You mean you don't know why he's staring at you nor why you just started _furiously_ blushing!?"

"Yes! I'm telling you, I do not know!" Ginny gave her a disbelieving look and she sighed, continuing on, "Well, I mean. Apparently he's desperate to talk to me! But I don't know what about."

"So there's nothing going on then between the two of you?" Ginny asked sincerely.

"With me and Malfoy?! Oh, Merlin, never! He may have changed to our side during the war but to be honest I don't see him any different. He's still the same boy who taunted me and called me names for the past six years herea ta Hogwarts."

"Yes, I suppose," Ginny said, defeated. "Anyways! Harry and I are going out this evening!"

"Aw! Really, Ginny! That's great! Where to?"

"Oh, no where to special. Honestly, I'm glad he's taking me out at all! I wasn't sure things would go back to the way there were after the war."

"Yeah, it's great to see that," Hermoine said, happy for her friend.

"But, anyways, I'll need help getting ready. I actually don't really have any classes going on today after 1 and Harry is free after 2. So I was hoping since we were going out at 4, maybe you could find time and come help meget ready at 3'o'clock?"

"Yes, of course! I only have 2 classes today anyways, so I'll be spending most my time in the library!"

"Classic Hermoine!" Ginny noted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermoine's last class,Herbology, ended just on time for her to be able to make her way to grab a quick bite to eat and then to meet Ginny. She and Neville made their way out of the greenhouse chatting excitedly about the newest plant they were starting to study.

"I really want to take a career in Herbology," Nerville told Hermoine.

"Really?" Hermoine asked.

"Yeah," I know it's not a big field and the only problem is that I can't think of too many jobs that'd use that expertice."

"I'm sure you'll think of something!"

"True... I meab, I was kind of, well, thinking, you see.. I don't know. It's lame, nevermind," Neville stuttered.

"No! Tell me!" Hermoine demanded.

"Fine. I was thinking to maybe take an internship here at Hogwarts under Professor Sprout and hopefully eventually, erh, take over as the Herbology professor when she decides to retire or something," Neville blushed..

"No! That's not lame at all! I actually think it's quite impressive," she said a-matter-of-factly.

"You do?"

"Of course! It's impressive enough you know what you want to do with you life already, but also having a plan is just so admirable! I've no idea what I want to do," Hermoine admited sadly.

"You'll think of someting, Hermoine! You're the brightest witch of our age, after all," Neville told her encouragingly.

"Thanks, Neville. But I must grab a quick snack from the Great Hall quickly before I go to meet Ginny."

"Alright, it was nice talking to you, Hermoine," Neville said.

"You Too."

And they parted. Hermoine sat down at the Gryfindor table and quickly checked the time to see it read 2:30. Had she been really talking to Neville for that long? It'd take her at least twenty-five minutes to cross the castle and find Ginny! That means she'd only have roughly about five minutes to eat! Instead of risking being late to meeting Ginny, Hermoine decided to quickly just grab an apple to stuff in her robes (an idea she picked up after Ron) and left to walk down the corridors back to the common room. She knew better than to be late meeting up with Ginny, escpecially for a reason like this! Ginny would have her head!

Thinking about how what she could possibly help Ginny with (her idea's were never as good as Ginny's, maybe she'd just be there for Ginny to voice her opinions out to), she didn't even realize she bumped into a big, strong, muscular figure rounding a corner until she found herself falling to her butt on the floor. She looked up to find a face she'd forgotten about since that morning.

"I knew you couldn't stay away frome me," Goyle said in a cool soothing voice, which scared Hermoine and sent shivers down her spine, a smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

Draco was lucky enough not to have any classes the entire morning, so he git to sleep in later than usual, but still later than he expected. He woke up that day expecting to eat a delightful breakfast, but came to find that everybody was already eating lunch. Once deciding, he wasn't in the mood for lunch food and would rather just go to Honeydukes and get a few snacks before his few classes he had that evening. But when Draco started to head the way to the dungeons to grab his wallet, he heard some rustling around in an emptied classroom around the corner from him. He wouldn't have thought anything of it though until he heard a small, hushed shriek. He didn't know much about a shriek, but he knew that one well; it was Granger.

Immidiately, he followed the echo of the scream. Alas, he couldn't locate the exact classroom, but luckily for him, he heard pleading whispers.

"Let go of me!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Get off me!"

"Please, just leave me alone! I swear, I won't report you or anything!"

Draco quickened his pace, pacing a couple classrooms, having it narrowed down to two. It only took a hollow laugh after that for him to be able to place which room these noises were coming from. He stormed through the door to find Goyle on top of Hermoine in a very compromised position. Her robes were loosened and revealed a long skinny leg. Her hair was messier than usual and her lips looked swollen. Draco scowled at her appearence. The look on her face itself was terrible enough! There were hot tears running down her cheeks and the look in her eyes were one he never thought he'd seen again; desperation. He knew now, she was broken. She had been broken. A huge spear of guilt stabbed him. How long had she been that way?

Draco looked over Goyle and Granger again, his eyes widening every second. He had warned Goyle not to go near Granger on the Express! He told him immidiately after Goyle made a comment about her appearence after they went to their compartment. Draco knew Goyle would go far, but never would have expected him to do _this! _It disgusted him! What kind of a person would do something like so?!

"Get out, mate! Find your own room," Goyle snarled at Draco.

Draco didn't even know how to respond to that until he somehow found himself saying, "No. You get the hell off of her! It's clear she doesn't want your company."

"I think I know perfectly well what this little mudblood wants."

Draco found himself cringe at that name.

"I don't think so," Draco said, squinting his eyes at Goyle.

"Get off of me," Hermoine pleaded through a breathless whisper.

"Shut up!" Goyle screamed at her.

When Goyle said that to her, Draco couldn't help but to think of his father and how he said that the same way to his mother. He knew how Lucious treated his mum and would not allow to anybody to treat another woman like that no matter what, and a muggle-born was no exception. Deciding to take action, Draco stepped forward and threw a muggle punch at Goyle.

"Merlin! What the hell was that, Malfoy?!" Goyle exclaimed rolling off of Hermoine.

"You are going to get away from her and never so much look at her again unless you want a crucio. Do. You. Hear. Me."

"It was just a little fun. Not that big of a deal," Goyle grumbled, not daring to to be on the recieving end of Draco's wrath.

"Get out of here no."

Goyle did as told and shoved past Draco on his way out. Cautiously, Draco approached Hermoine. She turned away from him and sat up.

"Granger," Malfoy started.

"Don't," Hermione interrupted. "Please don't say anything."

Draco nodded understanding and sat down next to her. Socking both himself and Hermoine, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense up, clearly not being comforted, but instead more stressed; he instantly recoiled, feeling her discomfort. He looked over at Hermoine and saw her shake incessently. She was letting out quiet sobs. Without saying anything, Draco got up, stood right in front of Hermoine and held a hand out. She looked up at him and wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"What?" she snapped, eying his hand.

"Come on, Granger. You can't stay here forever."

"Please just don't tell anybody; escpecially Harry and Ron!"

"Honestly, Granger! You think I'd want to deliver them any news! Especially bad news! And if it's about you it makes it even worse!" Hermoine shot him daggers and he added, "Ok, listen. I won't tell anybody if you let me help you up. Where were going?"

"I was going to meet Ginny." Hermoine sniffled, taking Draco's hand helping her up. "She's probably wondering where I am, now. What time is it?"

"I don't know. Around 3:45 I think."

"No use finding her. She'll be leaving soon anyways," Hermoine said sullenly. She sighed.

"Let me walk you back to your dorm," Draco offered.

"Draco Malfoy offering to walk mudblood Hermoine Granger to her dorm," Hermoine whispered sarcasticly.

"Don't call yourself that," Draco replied to her.

"No thanks. I can walk myself back to the dorm," Hermoine said, giving him a sad smile.

"Okay." Draco followed behind her as she walked out of the empty horrid classroom and just watched her walk down the corrider, standing up straight, clearly trying to keep her composure.

* * *

"Hermoine Jean Granger!" Ginny roared at breakfast the next morning. "Where were you yesterday? I had to get ready all by myself!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny! I must have lost track of time," Hermoine quickly lied.

"Well, I was wondering where you were. I wanted to talk to you, but nevermind that. Oh look! The post is here!"

Owls suddenly flooded the dining hall spilling all over the students. Many letters, packages, etc. were dropped to many students before the owls all flew away. Hermoine picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet that landed in front of her. She stared at the front page in shock, her eyes boring into every word.

"What is it, Hermoine?" Harry asked, sitting across from her with Ron.

Ginny looked over Hermoine's shoulder and gasped. She picked up her copy of the Daily Prophet in front of her and handed it tosses it to her boyfriend and brother. Their eyes also grew huge and they gasped.

_Attack On Muggle City_

_A large group of masked figures place attack on Muggle city. Six homes burned down, all on same street; all but one. Three muggles are dead and seven are injured. Nobody has any knowledge on this attack or motive behind it. There are many questions in place to be asked. A full invesigation is in progress; more information on page 6._

"'Moine," Ron started softly. He leaned forward and placed a reassuring hand on hers.

"I have to go, Ron," Hermoine managed to say.

She stood up and ran out of the dining hall to the owlry. She had recognized the name of the city sttacked along with the name of the street. She should after all, she grew up there. She had to make sure that nothing had happened to them! For a split moment, she had considered the worst, but then slapped herself out of it. She couldn't think like that. There is no way they could go like that after everything they've been through. There's just no way. They weren't dead. No, they were alive. But who would do such a thing? Nothing like this had happened since before Lord Voldemort had fallen. And now, a group of-

_Hold on.. _Hermoine's internal voice spoke again. _This was done by a group of people. No doubt was this done by a group of muggle hating pure bloods; just like the people that had sent me those owls. Could this be done by the group of people? Could this possibly be the "punishment" I was supposed to recieve? Oh no! But then again, they wouldn't kill my parents just yet, not like this at least. And besides, in the Prophet, it did say that there was one house that wasn't burnt down. It must be Mum and Dad's!_

* * *

Hermoine stood in the owlry holding the school's owl in her hands.

"To Mum and Dad's house," she whispered the address to the owl and shoved it off into flight.

She leaned against the the wall and watched as the owl flew away into the distance. Letting out a sigh, she mutters, "Please be alright," and starts backing away. Little did Hermoine know she wasn't alone at the owlry as she turned around and bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"You?" she said.

"Great to see you too, Granger," Draco snarled, his face screaming stress.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised to see you here."

"Yes. I understand why. It must be shocking to think that somebody other than _you_ would ever send a couple letters!" he spat.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. You just frightened me, that's all."

"Obviously," Draco muttered under his breath.

He didn't mean to sound so rude, but he didn't care. With that attack on the muggle city, he became furious. He had to owl his father. But he also had another owl to send. With one, he sent his letter to his father, and he tied his other letter on the owl of a school owl. He whispered to the school owl after sending his owl off and then turned back to Hermoine.

"Why are you still here?" he questioned.

"I just wanted some fresh air. Just because you're here doesn't mean I have to leave," Hermoine snapped.

"Whatever, Granger. I don't need you to bore me with your excuses."

"You asked."

"Doesn't mean I cared. Besides, I've got better things to do."

With that, he left knowing if he stayed up there with Hermoine Granger any longer, he'd have to engage in small talk which he doesn't do.

Hermoine sighed and rolled her eyes at him; typical Malfoy. A couple minutes later, she was about to leave the owlry when she heard the cooing of an owl. She turned her head to see the school owl that Malfoy had just sent off only minutes ago fly back to her. As it approached, a piece of paper was still attatched to its leg. Curious, Hermoine ited it off and opened it.

It read only four words-

_Room of Requirement. Tonight. 6:00pm. -DM_

**This was a quite an eventful chapter so I'm hoping for some reviews with thoughts and opinions and I'll try to update again soon! And remember to R&R!(:**


End file.
